


Day 7: Tree / Mistletoe

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 7th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story about the family decorating the tree until the mothers decided to attack with kisses
Relationships: Alex / Lakren, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Day 7: Tree / Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

“Mom, what time will Jeju come home?” Liran asked while looking through a box of decorations. 

“The tree ceremony at the park should end soon.” The ravenette said while looking at her watch. “Food should also be here soon.” she added. 

“Should we at least unbox the tree?” Alex asked while eating popcorn. 

Dawn grabbed the bowl from his hands. “This is for decorating, not for eating.” She pointed out and moved to the couch. “Luna come help me with this.” she said while getting the string

“I can’t. I’m currently Buddy’s pillow.” the older twin said. She was laying on the floor with Buddy’s head on her belly.

The sound of boots landing on the balcony was barely heard, but Buddy raised his head and started wagging his tail. When the balcony door opened, he stood from his position and rushed to Kara. 

“Honey, I’m hoooome.” Kara exclaimed with a smile. “Hello, Buddy.” the blonde greeted the dog and dropped to her knees to give him the petting he deserved. 

“Hello, darling.” Lena greeted with a smile. “Go take a shower, the food will be here soon.” Kara gave Buddy one last pet before kissing her wife and speeding to their bedroom. 

When the hero disappeared, Lena poked Alex’s side. The boy looked at her confused. Lena gave him a mistletoe and pointed to the ceiling. She didn’t need to say anything else because the boy was already nodding. Alex floated to the ceiling and hung the mistletoe before sending his mom two thumbs up with a huge grin.

“Alright, guys. Let’s open the boxes and set up the tree.” the mother announced and the kids cheered. By the time Kara put on her festive pyjamas the kids already set up the tree. Luna and Alex were opening the leaves on the top of the tree while Liran and Dawn were working on the lower level. 

“Darling, can you come help me real quick?” Lena asked with a smile.

The blonde walked to her wife, sporting her own smile. “What do you need help with?” she asked and looked at the box with the decorations. 

The ravenette pointed to the ceiling and Kara slowly looked up. When she spotted the mistletoe she looked back at her smirking wife. She smiled and pulled her wife closer. “You don’t need a mistletoe to kiss me.” the taller woman whispered. 

“Oh, I know.” Lena replied before kissing her wife. A chorus of ‘ew’ and ‘moms’ was heard and the two women burst into laughter. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“Oh, definitely.” Kara replied with a smirk. She quickly floated and grabbed the mistletoe before finding her first victim. 

It all happened too fast for Dawn. First, Luna yelled  _ ‘Dawn, watch out’ _ and landed close to her. But before her sister’s foot touched the ground, her Jeju’s strong arms pulled her into a hug. Her mom was holding the mistletoe over their heads and both women placed kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

“Dawn, nooo.” Luna dramatically yelled. 

“Save yourself.” Dawn shouted back before letting her head fall, going limp in her mother's arms as she was playing dead. 

There was a moment of silence before Kara reached for Luna. The girl acted quickly and flew away, leading the two Kryptonians flying all over the room. 

Liran was careless. He was watching the chase when he felt his mom hugging him and placing multiple kisses on his cheek while tickling him. The boy started laughing and tried to escape but it was too late. Kara managed to grab her daughter after she let her fly around for a bit. When the young ravenette played dead too she laughed and let her go. 

The blonde was now in search of her son. She used her x-ray vision and when she saw where he hid, she started laughing. “Oh you are going to get in so much trouble.” she said between laughter as she walked close to the fireplace. She looked inside and laughed at the boy floating there. 

“He didn’t.” Lena gasped and let go of the laughing Nhelani boy. She walked close to the fireplace and noticed the fire was out, a thin layer of ice on the wood. She looked inside as well and gasped. 

She stood back up and looked at her laughing wife. Lena turned around and yelled, angrily but also a bit amused. “Alexander Luthor-Danvers Zor-El, come down  _ right _ _ now _ .” 

The thirteen-year-old followed his mother’s orders and he slowly floated down and climbed out of the fireplace. His clothes were covered in charcoal and he smelled like smoke. 

The shorter woman sighed. “Please go shower and never do that again.” she said with a serious voice, trying really hard not to smile at what he did.

“Okay.” The boy mumbled before floating to his room. 

It was an hour later when he finally returned to the living room, his long blonde hair wrapped in a towel. “Mom, can you braid my hair? I want those nice waves.” he asked with a smile. He gasped in shock at his family that was eating food. “The food is here and you didn't call me?” he pouted and walked closer. 

“It came a few minutes ago.” Lena said and patted the empty space next to her. “I will braid them after we eat, come on.” she added and the boy sat next to her, already filling his plate. 

Too distracted by the food, he didn't realise that his Jeju walked closer to him. The two women placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and he groaned at his defeat. 

* * *

** 22 years later **

“It won’t work.” Dawn whispered.

“Yes, it will trust me.” Luna replied while looking outside the window. “He’s here.” she said with a smile and rushed to the door. She opened it with a smile and watched her friend grabbing his bag from the taxi driver and rushing to the house. 

“Lakren!” Luna exclaimed and hugged her friend. 

“Hi.” he replied. “Can we please go inside? It's so  _ cold _ .” he exclaimed. Luna stood to the side and her friend entered the house.

“Let’s go to the living room. You should sit close to the fireplace.” she told him while taking his jacket and passing him a set of fluffy slippers. “I will take this upstairs. The living room is that way.” she pointed while taking his bag and Lakren nodded. 

Luna heard Dawn asking their brother for a glass of water and who was Alex to say no to a pregnant woman. The ravenettes timed it perfectly so Lakren and Alex would meet in the entrance of the living room.

“Lakren!” Alex exclaimed with a grin and hugged him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, Luna invited me to spend the holidays with you... _ I _ _ mean  _ with your family. Unfortunately, my boss is a jerk and since I’m not Christian..or human, I actually had to use my own day-offs.” the green man said. 

“That sucks.” Alex said with a frown. 

“Oh, would you look at that.” Luna said and they looked at her. She was pointing over their head so they looked at the ceiling. A mistletoe was hanging over their head and Lakren looked at Luna with a faint blush and wide eyes. Before Lakren could say anything, he felt Alex’s lips on his cheek. 

“Hmm.” Alex said. “You should go sit next to the fireplace. You feel cold. Although I never kissed anyone from your species before.” he shrugged and moved to the kitchen, leaving Luna and Lakren, who was still in shock, standing there.

“Agh, I can’t believe this didn’t work.” Luna groaned and walked towards Lakren. She grabbed the tail of her still shocked best friend and dragged him to the warm living room. She pretty much pushed him to the couch before sitting next to him with a sigh. 

“Told you.” Dawn sing-song with a smirk at her pouty sister. 

“Oh, honey look.” Kara said and pointed at the mistletoe while walking to the living room. 

Lena smiled and kissed her wife. “This will never get old.” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Batsy and I played Among Us today. It was her first time playing. As a good friend, I started the game at 5 to make it easy, and after I swiped my card I was typing in our chat “If you need help let me know” because she was on admin and was walking around. Right before I clicked enter SHE KILLS ME. So this conversation occurred after this.
> 
> Me: If you need help let me know, MISS MURDERER  
> Batsy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> IM SORRY  
> I THINK I pressed something wrong  
> Me: YOU PRESS TO KILL ME  
> Batsy: no, that I did right
> 
> I’m so happy I was recording xD
> 
> I was this close 🤏 to writing this instead. 
> 
> “Oh, I know.” Lena replied before kissing her wife. A chorus of ‘ew’ and ‘moms’ was heard and the two women burst into laughter. “Are you pondering what I'm pondering?” 
> 
> “I think so Lena, but isn’t eleven just a fancy way of saying oneteen?” 
> 
> My favorite Pinky "I think so Brain" from the new season xD
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
